


All the Stars in the Sky Could Not Compare

by Themaagoo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Intrulogical, M/M, No Beta, Open to Interpretation, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, can be read as platonic or romantic, logan and remus look at the stars, not quite hurt/comfort?, quiet moments, request, sometimes words just arent quite right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaagoo/pseuds/Themaagoo
Summary: ask on Tumblr: Intrulogical; Remus creating constellations for Logan and Logan being a happy boi?I uhhh, didn't quite do that
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	All the Stars in the Sky Could Not Compare

Remus glowers at Logan across the room. stupid fucking Logan.

Remus has cracked all the other sides. Cracked them right open like a head hitting hard marble floors at 69mph. he knows just how to get under their skin, he’s an expert in the matter even. In Janus’ case, he would literally peel off his own skin and bleed all over his favourite rug. Remus is quite proud of that one. It had taken so long to figure out his cracking point, for Remus to push him hard enough that he broke, but he had done it, even if only for a moment.

But Logan remains a mystery. He had tried outright violence but had been met with a calculated calm. He tried outrageous imagery, only to be given a cool analysis of the biological inaccuracies. Once he had just stood in front of Logan and _s c r e a m e d_ but Logan had simply picked up his notebook and continued reading.

-

I hear they’re discontinuing crofters,” Remus comments from the counter, half-naked. Logan stops for barely a moment, before flicking his eyes up at Remus, then back to his puzzle.

“Falsehood,” he says calmly, slotting a piece into place.

-

“What if instead of making a thumbnail, we all got naked and used dick pics for the cover art!” he suggests as Logan plans the schedule for the coming week.

“We would be marked explicit, our views would be diminished and the video might even be taken down.” Logan marks the calendar dates, snaps his diary closed and walks away.

-

“There’s nothing stopping Thomas from murdering his neighbours. Maybe he can cover it up and keep using their house as an extension to his own,” Remus supplies as Logan comes back from helping Thomas organise his paperwork, his eyes bleary and glasses askew. Seeing the other side so rumples sparks something somewhere inside of him. Logan stares at him blankly for a few moments, then continues walking without another word.

The spark turns into an angry fire, and Remus reaches out to grab Logan’s arm. “Fine! Don’t reply, it’s not like I need you anyway!” he throws his hands up into the air, spinning on his heel as though to be the one to walk away. “All Logic does is get in the way of Thomas doing great things. _None_ of us need _you._ ” He sneaks a look back at Logan before he goes, and is met with a stare, not quite as blank as it was a moment ago.

Several emotions flicker across him, and Remus sees him go to utter a “Falsehood”, but doesn’t quite manage to bring himself to.

“I see,” is all he says in the end. From there he doesn’t bother walking away, simply sinks straight out of the room.

For some reason getting the rise out of Logan doesn’t feel as good as Remus was hoping.

-

Remus lies awake thinking of Logan. was this the reaction he wanted? He’s sure it was. He knows that somewhere, Logan is thinking of him. Thinking of his words. He made an impact, and that’s all that matters. People will remember Remus. That’s all he cares about. Still, for some reason, something inside of him won’t quiet. He finds himself wandering the halls of the mind palace. It’s strangely quiet, and he remembers somewhere in the back of his mind that Thomas did a video recently. He doesn’t quite know what went down, but he has heard Patton whispering Janus’ name late at night, like a forbidden secret. Seen Roman curled up into Virgil, crying about something. knows that there was something big, and that the corridors have been oddly silent in the past few days.

He stands outside Logan’s room, and quietly, he lets himself in. he isn’t sure what he’s doing in there. Maybe he could tell himself he’s going to hide in the shadows to spook Logan as he tries to drift off to sleep, or he’ll sneak out in the middle of the night and fil his socks with jelly. But Remus has never been one much for lying to himself. He knows that he has something he needs to do in there though.

The room is quiet. Logan doesn’t look as Remus enters, simply lying on the ground, hazing up at the stars. Stars?

The whole room is alight with the glow of the night sky, and Remus gasps gently. He isn’t sure what he expected from Logan’s room. maybe a library? A lab? Not this. This is something he might have expected from his brother, never logic.

For maybe the first time in his existence, he sits quietly. Logan’s eye flickers over to him as he takes a spot beside him, but he says nothing. There’s something in the body language though, a tensing that Remus wants to smooth out. he doesn’t know why he doesn’t. he’s trying something new here. Is this what Roman would call restraint?

It can’t last long.

“That one looks like a butt,” Remus points up at the sky.

“No, it doesn’t.” Logan’s reply is firm, but soft. Remus grins and manages to catch his eye, distracting him from the heavens above for a moment. A moment is all he needs.

“Yes it does.” Logan’s eyes longer on Remus’ for a second too long, and when he looks back Remus could swear he sees a smile flicker at the corners of his mouth as he takes in the re-arranged sky.

“I suppose it does.”

Remus grins ear to ear, and happily starts pointing out more constellations, until he sees Logan look away. He falls silent for a second, and Logan speaks.

“Did you know that constellations are often the same across cultures, even when they have no reason to be?” Logan seems scared to speak, as though expecting to be dismissed. Remus blinks for a moment, letting that knowledge settle in. for once, he decides to stay quiet a moment and listen.

“Orion, the ancient Greeks saw a man pursuing the seven sisters of the Pleiades star cluster. In the Great Victoria Desert, they saw him as Nyeeruna, chasing the Yugarilya sisters.” Remus looks up to create Orion, as an impulse more than anything else. Most of what Remus is is impulses. The two of them stare at the constellation a moment. It feels like Logan is trying to say something, but Remus isn’t really one for reading between lines. Neither is Logan though come to think of it. Maybe he just wants to share interesting astronomy facts. Still, something sits heavy in Remus’ chest.

“And what about that one?” Remus points up. Logan smiles again, easier to spot now that Remus knows how to look. A twitch of his lips caught before he shuts it down.

“That’s a penis.” Remus grins.

“Exactly what I thought too. Maybe there is something to the idea.” He smiles at Logan. “What else should I know about the stars?”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how in character this is, because it's my first time writing intrulogical since it's not really my ship, but I hope yall liked it, and if you wanna you can either comment fic requests/ideas down below or drop me an ask over at my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsfrenchfornothankyou  
> over there you can also check out my ongoing fic When Darkness Turns To Light, which won't be posted here until it's finished


End file.
